Tooth decay and periodontal disease are due to bacterial accumulations on the surfaces of teeth in the form of a macroscopic layer generally referred to as dental plaque. Generation of dental caries (cariogenesis) is linked to the presence of certain types of bacteria on the surfaces of teeth. Marginal gingivitis and also certain cases of halitosis have been attributed to the presence and activity of bacteria in the oral cavity.
The most widely practiced treatment of teeth is by brushing with a toothbrush, using certain dentifrices. These generally contain abrasives and detergents. By the mechanical and abrasive action dental plaque is removed from the surfaces of teeth and from crevices. The efficacy of conventional dentrifices is due to the action of the abrasive components and of the detergent ingredients. Such dentifrices may also contain substances such as fluorides and antibacterial agents. The detergents cause foaming, which gives the user a psychological feeling of cleaning action. The use of detergents in the oral cavity also has adverse effects, amongst which there have been reported: gum recession, circulatory impairment, hyperhydration of the exposed tissue, edema, as well as allergic reactions. Detergents are apt to cause stratum corneum swelling, separation between cells as well as increased permeability of human epidermis. It is apparent that the use of less harsh means ought to have an overall beneficial effect.